My Friend, My Brother
by aRangersHorseLovesApples
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day. What started as a normal tavern trip turned into anything but normal as Merlin is forced to reveal his magic. However...Arthur was drunk that night. Will he remember?


**Happy St. Patrick's Day! **

**Yeah I know it's a little late. I wanted to post this on Monday but all of my stupid school work got in the way. :( **

**Anyways, instead, this will be my birthday present on my birthday that I'm giving to all of you. **

**Reviews will make my birthday even better. ;) **

**You know, I'm pretty sure that this holiday doesn't exist in Camelot but for this story I'm going to say it does. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. :( **

* * *

"Merlin!" Gwaine called across the hall. "C'mon Mate! We're taking you to the tavern with us!" The entire round table was standing with Gwaine except for Arthur.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked. "Ow!" he yelped almost immediately after.

"I'm right here Merlin." Arthur smirked.

"What did you pinch me for?" Merlin pouted.

"You aren't wearing any green, Mate!" Gwaine called again. "Now let's go!"

Merlin turned back to Arthur. "I never wear green."

"I know. Now come on Merlin!" He walked past Merlin and caught up to the rest of the knights.

"Arthur!" He chased after his friends.

"Don't you remember what today is, Merlin?" Percival asked.

"No." He said, "Should I?"

"It's St. Patrick's Day!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Oh." Now that Arthur mentioned it, all of the knights had a green cloth tied around the wrists of their sword hands. "Arthur? I don't own any green."

"I knew that too. Here." Arthur handed Merlin the green cloth that had been hanging from his belt.

Merlin grinned. "Thanks." He untied his red neckerchief and replaced it with the green one.

Arthur reached over and pinched him again.

"Ow! Arthur!"

He smirked. "I'm the king, Merlin. I can do whatever I want."

Merlin pouted again and mumbled something about stupid royal prats and their big heads…

* * *

The group cheered. Gwaine swayed and held up his empty glass for the umpteenth time. "More!" he yelled before nearly falling off the bench. His glass was refilled and emptied again in a matter of seconds. "Come on, Mate!" Gwaine pulled Merlin towards the counter. "He'll take one too." He said to the man. Two more mugs were slid across towards them. Gwaine took his and laughed loudly before joining the rest of the drunken knights.

Merlin picked his up gingerly and trailed slowly behind. He handed his glass to Arthur who took it a little too cheerfully. Normally, Merlin wouldn't mind having a drink or two with the knights. After all, it was a holiday, and the tavern was giving away free drinks all night long.

Tonight felt strange though, like there was a danger lurking in the shadows. Merlin wanted to keep his guard up, and he couldn't do that unless he had a clear head. Actually, he was pretty sure that he was the only one in the room who had a clear head by now. Everything the knights said was slurred and hard to understand. Every time someone stood up, they almost fell over. "Arthur, I have a bad feeling about this place. I think we should leave." Merlin whispered to his friend.

"Nonsense, Merlin!" Arthur said cheerfully. He clapped the servant on the shoulder. "Relax! Sit down! Have a drink! Everything's fine!"

The warlock sighed. He knew something was going to go wrong. Something always did. But still, he sat down next to Arthur. He didn't' drink anything though.

Not five minutes later, the darkness swept through the tavern. All of the lights went out at once, and all of the warmth was gone. The sorcerer appeared in front on Arthur and Merlin.

"I knew it," Merlin muttered. One night without an evil sorcerer trying to kill Arthur was too much to ask. He wearily stood up behind Arthur and watched the scene unfold.

"I will not show my face, nor shall I say my name!" The sorcerer's deep voice echoed through the tavern. "But, know that it was I who killed you Arthur Pendragon. I will bring magic back to the land!" He lifted his hand.

Merlin's eyes widened slightly when he realized that the man was serious. His safety no longer mattered. Arthur was more important. The sorcerer sent his spell only for it to hit Merlin's shield.

Arthur turned in surprise. "Merlin?" He asked.

Merlin dropped his hand and the gold faded from his eyes. He let out a sigh. His shield had not only kept Arthur safe, but it had reflected back and hit the sorcerer. "Arthur…I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but-"

Arthur cut him off with a very manly giggle. "You have magic Merlin!"

"Sire?" Merlin asked tentatively. "You-you're not angry?"

"Nope! Gwaine! We need more mead!" He waved his empty mug in the air completely unfazed by the fact that he had almost been killed.

"Alright. That's it. Sire, I'm taking you and the knights home." He draped one of Arthur's arms over his thin shoulders, and pulled him out of the room.

Arthur was drunk. Merlin wasn't excited for what the morning would bring. What if Arthur remembered what had happened? What if he remembered about Merlin's magic. Surely he would understand? Wouldn't he?

* * *

Merlin stood outside the King's chambers. He had been summoned this morning by Leon. All the knight knew was that the king wanted his servant right now.

He took a deep breath. It was now, or never. Merlin would either live the rest of his life by Arthur's side, or he would die today.

He knocked.

"Enter." Arthur sounded fully awake, like he'd been up for hours.

As soon as Merlin opened the door he became the perfect servant. Head down, hands clasped behind his back. "Sire." He greeted.

Arthur had his back to the servant. He had one foot propped up on the windowsill, his elbow on his knee, and his chin cupped in his hand. His foot stayed where it was, but the blond man stood up straighter and crossed his arms. He still refused to look at the warlock. "Give me one good reason," he began, "why I shouldn't run you through right now."

Merlin brought his eyes up to look at the king. He didn't answer. "Well?" Arthur prompted. He finally turned to face the younger man.

"I haven't got one." Merlin spoke softly. "All I can say is I'm sorry, Arthur. I wanted to tell you so bad. I was scared though. Of what you would think. I have only ever used my magic for you. I was born with it. It's my destiny to serve you, the once and future king. If that means that I will die by your hand, then so be it."

"Come here, Sorcerer." Arthur demanded. He picked up the sword lying on the table. The very same sword that Merlin had created for him. How ironic. If the warlock was to die, he'd be killed by the sword he created, the only weapon that could kill him.

Merlin flinched at the title, but walked until he stood in front of Arthur. He kneeled in front of him. "I'm sorry Arthur. I'm so, so sorry." he whispered. The floor blurred in front of his eyes as he began to cry silently.

Arthur held the sword point just above Merlin's heart, and rested it on his collar bone. "You would let me wouldn't you? I could run you through and you wouldn't try to stop me."

The raven haired boy shook his head slightly. He still refused to meet the King's eyes. "I would never hurt you, Arthur. Never. Not even to save myself." he choked a little on the last word. "You're my best friend."

Arthur watched as Merlin's breathing hitched when the steel touched his bare skin. Merlin was his first friend. His only friend, if he was being honest. Merlin was kind and sweet. He was wise and brave. He was stubborn and strong willed. He always had a smile on his face and had the ability to cheer anyone and everyone up. There was no way in all of Albion that this raven haired boy could be evil. He was willing to sacrifice his life, if it meant satisfying Arthur.

No. Arthur thought. He put down the sword gently, then he reached towards Merlin's bowed head. He tilted the boys chin up so he could see his eyes. "I forgive you."

That was all Merlin wanted. Forgiveness. "Y-you do?"

"Merlin, stand up please." He dropped the hand from the younger man's chin and offered it to him.

Merlin took it tentatively.

Arthur's strong hand pulled him to his feet. The blond studied him for a long moment before pulling him into a hug. "Of course I forgive you," he murmured, "You've done nothing wrong."

"Thank you, Arthur." He gave him a watery smile. All was well now. Arthur had accepted him for who he was.

Arthur pulled back from the embrace and held the warlock at arms length. "Merlin," he began softly, his voice so full of emotion, and tears nearly threatening to fall, "it doesn't matter to me whether your eyes are blue or gold, you're still my friend. You're still my brother." He smiled. "Don't ever change."

* * *

**What'd y'all think? Read and Review please! :D yeah I have finished! 12:42 am on my birthday! BOOM!**

**...sigh...okay guys this sounds really bad, but remind me not to let people read my fics on my phone. They'll try and review but then they go oops, I accidentally reviewed under your account. Wow okay so now this fic has a review under my name. It looks so bad... IT ISN'T WRITTEN BY ME! Sorry...  
**


End file.
